Colors Collide
by Tia.Vaughn
Summary: Memory loss doesn't matter when you have Green(male) and Red chasing you ;; lemon.. GreenxOC RedxOC GreenxOCxRed? In progress; *From Pokemon Adventures, Green/Blue(American) and Red in later years. The girl is not Blue, it's just a random girl that I created.* *I don't own Red, Green or any Pokemon depicted in this story. :)*
1. Chapter 1- Green

**Colours Collide**

Warm water droplets fell from above and cascaded down my back as my light brown hair fell to the side, the water dampening it until it was a deep brown and stuck to my skin. The water felt nice on my skin as I slowly lathered my body up, washing away dirt and making sure to carefully dab the places that were cut. Looking up at the falling water and letting it fall down the front of my body I sighed and closed my eyes, recalling what exactly had led me to be here right now. The sharp stinging pain on my scalp when I lathered my hair with shampoo was a reminder of what happened, but the events of everything before that eluded me. I didn't know much of who I was, or anything for that matter. All I knew was that I was a nineteen year old girl with light brown hair that fell to my hips in small waves, bangs falling in my silver eyes. I didn't even know if I had more then one Pokémon, but the Houndour that faithfully stuck by my side every minute of every day didn't seem worried, so I had to assume that it was just us. As if aware that I was thinking about him, the dog like Pokémon let out a large sigh and snuck his head past the curtain to look at me. Giving off a small smile to him, he let out a small grunt and retreated to his spot.

"Viridian City…" I whispered softly as I turned the water off, carefully stepping out of the shower. The Houndour greeted me with a towel in his mouth, his tiny tail wagging as I pet his head. "Thank you, Scar." Drying off was just as difficult as washing was with my cuts and gashes, but eventually I managed to finish up, slipping a rather large long sleeved purple shirt over my head. Inhaling deeply at the fresh smell of laundry that came from it I pulled on my underwear and slowly opened the door. I was told that I was in Viridian City, and apparently the boy that had taken me in was adamant on keeping me hidden. Maybe he knew why I was attacked like this before, if it wasn't by a Pokémon. He had told me where he was going, but not what his name was, and I had no clue where I was other then the town of Viridian City. A small knot in the pit of my stomach formed as I considered my situation over again. I had already considered it many times, but as terrified as I was it wasn't like I could escape. The boy who rescued me was unimaginably powerful, and he had told me that his friend was more powerful then him, and after seeing his Arcanine and Charizard in battle when he rescued me, I wouldn't have a chance of escape with Scar.

"You're finally out of the shower." A male voice piped up from the corner as Scar put his ears back, but kept his composure. Instinctively I pulled the shirt down further, to no avail.

"Do you have pants too?" I asked quietly as I felt my cheeks burn with the blood that rushed to them.

"No, sorry, all I have here is that spare shirt." The boy replied with a small laugh as I continued to struggle and hide as much of myself as I could. The room that I was in didn't make me any more comfortable with my surroundings either, as I was in a small bedroom with a bathroom attached, a large bed but nothing else occupied the center. The door that the boy was standing by was cast in shadows due to the angle of the wall and how little light the lamp cast off, and I had found out that the door locked from the outside. It had only been a few hours since he had saved me, but I was sure that he wasn't going to hurt me. What would be the point in saving me then?

"Is it still daytime?" I asked as I sat down on the bed, Scar jumping up beside me and placing his head in my lap, attempting to aid me in covering more of myself.

"Veee!" A sharp cry cut off the boys answer as an Eevee trotted its way into the middle of the room, its puffy fur bouncing as it bounded around. Scar's ears shot up as he leaped towards it, his backside in the air and his nose to the ground in front of it.

"This is my Eevee, I guess she likes you." The boy said as he stepped out of the shadows for the first time, a small smirk on his face. His brown hair was messy, yet nice as it spiked out from his head, some of it covering a portion of his face as his piercing green eyes stared at me. I felt heat in my cheeks build up as he stared, and looking away was no use when I could still feel his gaze. Dear Arceus I wish I had pants.

"She's cute."

"Ve, vee." The creature responded as it touched its nose to Scars snout, causing him to sneeze and come back to my side embarrassed.

"Do you mind if Eevee takes Scar to get some food?" He asked softly as Scars tongue fell out of his mouth, his tail thumping on the side of the bed. The fear that caused a knot in my stomach returned, taking away my speech as I nodded. It terrified me to have my only Pokémon away from me, but it wasn't fair to deny him food. The sound of clicking brought my attention up to see that it was just me and the boy now as I started fidgeting with the sleeves of the shirt I had been given. I guess it was him that smelt this good.

"What's your name?" I tried to ask as my voice cracked a bit, my nervousness taking over my body.

"My name is Green Oak; I'm the Gym Leader of Viridian City."

"Seriously?! Is that where I am?" I replied in amazement, letting my eyes look over him again, seeing him in a new perspective.

"Technically speaking, yes. I'm really sorry we have to keep you here…"

"Can you tell me why?" His green eyes darted to the side, his lips turning downward. "I see. It's alright, I mean, I'm not going to try and escape. I wasn't fully conscious but I did see a bit of the fight from when you saved me. I wouldn't have a chance of fighting my way out with only Scar against you."

"You make it sound so bad." He frowned as I smiled a bit.

"You're guilt makes me feel better about it."

"Ha, I'm not sure how good that is." He laughed. His voice was so soothing. "I came in to feed Scar, but I'll leave you alone now. My friend will be coming in with food for you later."

"Is that the one that you said you lost to?" A smile appeared on Greens face as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, and he looks scary but he's a good guy." I nodded as the sound of the door clicked again. Green was gone, and Scar had returned, licking his lips. When I found myself yawning I decided to lay back, my eyes slowly closing as Scar jumped onto the bed, curling beside me and laying his head across my stomach. I don't know how long I was asleep but the growling of Scar woke me up quickly. My eyes fluttering open as I attempted to blink away the sleep.

"Holy shit!" I screamed loudly as a pair or crimson red eyes met mine in a blank stare. The eyes belonged to a boy with jet black hair, long but not as long as Greens, that fell messily around his face with a black expression. "W-who are you?!" I yelled again as the boy blinked. His face was about a foot from mine as he hovered above me, his arms on either side of my head and his knees beside my hips. When the realization that I wasn't wearing pants hit me my face flushed a red that was almost the color of his eyes as I stared up at him nervously. "Why aren't you answering me?" I questioned as I glanced to the side to see Scar growling low at a Pikachu with a scar on his ear. The Pikachu seemed to be holding up its hands to calm him down, but the trainer above me didn't seem to pay any attention to Scar.

"Pikaa?" The creature mumbled slowly as the trainer above me moved his eyes to glance at his Pokémon, and then back to me. _He's not going to answer me…_ I thought to myself as I decided to try and figure this out on my own. His eyes were blank, no answered there, and his face was less helpful then that, other then the fact that he was extremely attractive. He smelt good, like the smell of the first snowfall mixed with pine trees, and he was freezing cold. He wasn't answering my questions, yet he wasn't doing anything but sit there. "Are you going to say anything?" I asked as he moved his gaze from my eyes to my lips. I felt my cheeks heat up more as he moved his face closer, his nose grazing mine as I shivered, causing him to make a small triumphant noise.

"Tch, it's only because you're cold, not becau-" My words were cut off quickly as he pressed his icy lips to mine, my eyes opening wide in surprise. His crimson eyes were closed now, the eerie stare he had not piercing mine anymore as his lips retreated for a second, then came back softly.

_As cruel as his stare looked, he is gentle, but why is he doing this? I don't know who he is, what his name is, and he wouldn't talk to me. But he's hovering over me, there's no way I can get away. Unless I distract him somehow…_

Kissing him back wasn't a terribly hard decision to make, I had to admit, but I didn't expect my heart to start beating faster as I did. His cold lips moved slowly against mine, and I couldn't stop a small sigh from escaping my lips as he moved his warm tongue out to lick my bottom lip. I wasn't sure if he expected me to oblige, but he continued without hesitation as I opened my mouth for him. The contrast of his cold lips to his warm tongue somehow made the kiss more exciting as he explored the inside of my mouth, making my heart race even faster. Acting on impulse and not so much an escape plan I gently bit down on his bottom lip, earning a moan from him as he rolled his hips against the air between us. Heat speared through me at his reaction as I reached my hands up to the back of his neck pulling him in closer causing him to adjust his weight on his arms, bending them so he was on his elbows, his chilled torso making contact with mine as I shivered.

"You're so cold." I murmured against his lips as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth another small moan bubbling out of him.

"Guess you remembered, huh?" The familiar voice of Green wafted from the doorway as I yelped, breaking the kiss and trying to squirm free. The boy on top of me didn't react in shock, slowly getting to his feet and staring at Green with his crimson eyes. They looked menacing, yet he didn't look angry.

"R-remembered what?" I asked through deep breaths, my heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"Red."

"Red?"

"You didn't remember him?" Green questioned as he raised an eyebrow at me, my gut dropping as I realized that he must think I'm a slut.

"Uh…no…I woke up and he was above me, then he kissed me…"

"You couldn't have waited until she remembered?" Green sighed agitated as the boy named Red shrugged, a corner of his lips curving into a half smile.

"What should I have remembered about him?"

"Not just him…" Green mumbled as Red walked over to him slowly and leaned against the wall, looking down so that the bill of his hat covered his eyes.

"Tell her." Red said the words quick and sharp like he didn't want to talk. Staring at him in amazement that he actually said something, I looked back at Green when he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's a surprising day when you actually talk, so fine. We knew you before the accident, we all grew up together. When Red became the Pokémon Champion and I became the Viridian City Gym Leader, we made some enemies of Team Rocket along the way. Their leader decided to go after you, to get to Red and me."

"If I grew up with you, why are you two so strong and I'm not?"

"No." Red interrupted as he looked up at me with his scary eyes that somehow made me feel safer.

"It's not that you're not strong, you're just not a 'fighter' or a 'trainer'. You never liked to battle, you enjoyed just living with Pokémon as friends. You're only Pokémon is a Houndour, Scar."

"So you're hiding me from Team Rocket…but what am I to you two that they'd try to kill me?"

"…" Both the boys looked at each other, then back at me with silence as an answer until Green crossed his arms and looked away from both of us.

"Red already showed you, I guess." When his sentence was finished I blushed, looking at Red then back to Green.

"But you said to both of you. What am I to you?" I could see Green stiffen at the question as a small blush ran across his face, his green gaze looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Important… Red and I, we've been rivals since we were little…you're someone we both liked, we've been trying to show you for years, but you never noticed either of our advances."

"Both…?" I repeated as my wide eyes looked over both the attractive boys in front of me. Red walked up to Green and put his hand on his back, giving a small smile.

"Didn't pick me yet." He said quietly as he turned to leave, his Pikachu running to him and jumping onto his shoulder as he closed the door. Green looked at me from the corner of his eye again once Red left the room. They seemed so different, Green keeping his distance while Red pushed himself onto me, no fear of rejection. If I knew them, that that explains the feelings I felt around them, right? Getting to my feet while Green was deep in thought, I silently made my way over to him, standing on my toes slightly to get my face closer to his.

"Ah!" Green yelped and jumped as I startled him out of his thoughts, putting my arms around his neck. His small blush returned as he looked at me with wide green eyes.

"It's only fair that you get a kiss too, Green." I whispered in his ear as he shivered and gently grabbed the side of my face, guiding my lips from his ear to his lips, letting out a small sigh as he did. His lips weren't cold like Red's, but when he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance my heart skipped a beat as it started racing. Opening my mouth for him, a moan escaped as he smirked against my lips, running his hands from the side of my face down to my sides, turning me around and pushing me against a wall. His tongue wrestled with mine as he kissed me roughly, pushing his body up against mine, and his hands against the wall on either side of me. Sighing at the pressure of him against me, I bit down on his lip as he moaned loudly and rubbed his hips against mine. I felt him slide his hands down my side and stop on my thighs, quickly lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist for support. Carrying me over to the bed he broke the kiss to drop me on the bed, quickly crawling over top of me and bring his lips eagerly down to mine again. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, my breathing heavy as the kiss got more intense. Letting my hands explore I found them reaching the bottom of his shirt as I tugged on it, pulling it up and revealing his muscled stomach. Green sat up quickly, pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the side as Scar made a grumbling noise when it hit him and moved into the bathroom. Running my hands along his stomach I leaned up and kissed his neck as Green shuddered, rolling his hips gently. Continuing to plant kisses along his neck down to his chest I saw him drop his head to look at me as I continued to kiss lower and lower, his breathing increasing the further I got.

"Shit…" Green shuddered as I reached the button on his jeans, undoing it with my teeth and dragging the zipper down, looking up to meet his gaze as I did it. I slowly pulled down the hem of his boxers, freeing him; I continued to stare up at his green eyes as I stuck out my tongue and slowly licked him from base to tip. "Fuck…" Green moaned as I put as much of him as I could into my mouth, sucking softly when I bobbed my head back and forth slowly. Using my hand to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth I found a rhythm as Greens eyes rolled back, letting out loud moans as he rolled his hips carefully with the rhythm. "Yeah…faster, shit, please…" Green pleaded through moans as he rolled his hips more aggressively, thrusting faster to urge me to speed up. Obeying his plead I moved my head and hands faster, finding the rhythm that he was thrusting at and working with that while his hands clenched the bed sheets, shivers running down his spine as his breath started to speed up, coming out in short bursts. "Shit, yes…" He growled lowly as he started thrusting even faster and harder, causing me to speed up as he hardened more in my mouth, his breath escaping him quickly as he moaned, dropping his head to lean his forehead against the sheets as I sucked on him. "Ohhh…fuuuck, yes!" Green suddenly screamed, thrusting hard into the back of my throat, a warm thick liquid filling my mouth as I swallowed it, continuing to move my head and hands as he came until he was finished and his moans slowed down. Green rolled over onto his back, pulling his boxers up to cover himself as he flopped down, his muscled chest rising and falling quickly, a small layer of sweat on his body as he slowly opened one eye and looked at me, a smirk crossing his face. "So…" He started; his words raspy as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yes, Green?" I smiled as I watched his breathing start to return to normal, his eyes closed and the smile still on his face.

"That was a great kiss." Green laughed, turning his head to look at me as he grinned.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I laughed as Scar ran back into the room, jumping onto the bed in between us, wagging his tail as he rubbed his head against my cheek. "Can I ask you something Green?"

"Of course." He said as he moved his green eyes to meet mine, still smiling softly.

"This may sound weird, but why did Scar growl at you and Red if I grew up with you?"

"Scar was a gift from us from when we traveled over to Kanto, but he never liked us because we'd always hit on you. Houndours can sense fear, if you were scared it wouldn't matter who we were, he'd try to protect you."

"Very loyal." I beamed as I kissed Scars head, causing a happy growl from him as he licked my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2- Red

It had been a few hours since Green had left saying that there was some challengers in the gym today, and he said that Red should be back with food next time when I asked why he didn't bring it the first time. I told myself I wasn't going to fall asleep, that way maybe I could actually get some food to eat, instead of Red's tongue. Not that it was a bag thing… laughing to myself at my thoughts I picked up the Pokedex that Green had left me to look at for entertainment while he was gone. He said that he had memorized most of it by now, and he didn't really need it for gym battles because people always came in with the same Pokémon with a type advantage. Scrolling down the page I stopped on Houndours entry and started reading things about him. Accidently clicking next I found myself looking at another Pokémon named Houndoom, the evolved form of Houndour.

"Look Scar, if I had enjoyed training or battling you could be this guy." Scar lift his head to look at the picture, wagging his tail slightly as if to approve and then put his head down, to show that he didn't care if he stayed the same. Petting his head while I continued to look at Pokémon, the door unlocking caught my attention as I looked up to see Red and his Pikachu standing in the doorway, a plate of food in his hand. My stomach growled as the smell of hash browns and bacon wafted over to me. The Pikachu made his way over slowly and held up a cup of coffee.

"Pika!" It chirped as I grabbed the cup and inhaled the scent.

"Thank you Pika!" I smiled as Red looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"…?"

"I was reading Green's Pokedex; there are some notes in there about your Pokémon and their nicknames, from when you guys traded I guess." I replied to his silent question as he handed me the plate and I started to eat slowly. I was starving, and if he wasn't there I probably would have eaten it in one bite, but I decided to act a little polite even if my stomach disagreed. Pika had jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed his soft yellow fur against my cheek as it curled up and took a small nap. "Why don't you talk Red?" I asked quietly as I looked from my food to him to see him shrug, his eyes showing a hint of something I couldn't place. After a while he sat down on the bed beside me, the smell of snow and pines returning again as well aa small chill emanating from him. Finishing my food I put the plate down on a small night stand beside the bed and inhaled deeply. "You smell good, but you're always so cold."

"Mt. Silver." Red replied as he shrugged, taking his hat off and putting it on the ground. Pika jumped from my shoulder and grabbed the hat, walking to the corner to curl up in it and go back to sleep.

"A mountain?" I questioned slowly, a memory biting at the side of my thoughts as I struggled to grasp it. A flashback washed in of Red being attacked by the Elite Four's Bruno, being frozen in ice and going to Mt. Silver to the hot springs to find a cure for his wrists and ankles. Was being frozen in ice why he was always cold? Or was he still staying up on Mt. Silver in his spare time? Pulling myself out of my thoughts I realized that Red had moved himself to a position in front of me, his chest pressed against my knees that were pulled against my chest as a make-shift table moments ago. His red eyes were softer looking now, but still blank as he put one of his hands on my cheek, sending shivers down my spine, his icy fingers moving my bangs to the side. I closed my eyes as his fingers moved my hair behind my ear, lightly dragging them down my neck to my collar bone that was slightly exposed due to Green's over sized shirt. My heart sped up again as I tried to control my breathing, I could vaguely make out his fingers continuing down my arm, sliding up the outside of my thigh until his hand was on my knee. It seemed strange to me that Red looked so aggressive yet he was so gentle when he was near me, yet Green looked so timid and was rougher with me, in a good way of course. I felt Red's other hand on my knee as he gently guided them apart, a cold aura nearing my face before his icy lips met mine, a moan sneaking it's way out of me from the added excitement of my eyes being closed. Red slid his hands softly down the outside of my thighs as he kissed me, biting my bottom lip this time, his tongue sliding in quickly after as he pushed his chest closer, spreading my legs more while he moved his hands around my waist in a loose hug. My body started to heat up while our tongues wrestled as I moved my hands to his hair, pulling him in closer as Red let out a moan. Obeying me, he hugged me tighter, lifting me up and moving the both of us down so he was lying on top of me. It baffled me that with how hot I felt, none of the heat seemed to be making it to him as his body chilled me, making everything more exciting. Sucking his bottom lip into my mouth Red let out a quiet growl as his hands moved from my back down to my thighs, grabbing onto the bottom of the shirt I was wearing. Breaking the kiss, he lift himself up slightly as he pulled the shirt up, his crimson eyes shining as he stared into mine while he did. As the shirt slipped over my head I felt the my hair spill down my sides, a corner of Red's lips curving into a smirk as his eyes drifted from my lips down my body. Closing my eyes at the insecurity that was trying to overpower my excitement, I gasped as I felt Red's freezing lips bite my collarbone, kissing down to my breasts. My gasp quickly turned into a loud moan as Red's hand pushed me back into a lying down position, moving to cup one boob as his mouth went to occupy the other, sucking it into his mouth while his fingers teased the other nipple. A wave of pleasure washed over me as my head fell back, I barely noticed as his free hand had drifted down my side, hooking his pinkie onto the side of my underwear and slowly dragging it down until it was free of my legs; he tossed it off to the side somewhere near the shirt I had been wearing. "Red…" I moaned as I felt him smile against my skin; he moved his head to start planting soft, icy kisses down my stomach, biting my hip.

"Yes…?" He whispered hoarsely, both his hands retreating to my thighs as he moved my legs to the side, biting the other side of my hip as my heart skipped a beat and I couldn't help but roll my hips slightly. Heat coursed through my whole body, my breath shooting out of me in bursts of anticipation as he moved his head in between my legs, his cold aura making me shiver, yet another moan escaping my lips. I felt his warm tongue slide out of his mouth to lick my core, pleasure spearing though me.

"Ahh…" I moaned as he continued to lick, occasionally sucking slightly as I rolled my hips against his mouth. Looking down to see him, his shining crimson eyes met mine as he slipped one of his fingers inside. Red started to pick up his pace, all while slowly inserting more fingers until he had three inside, my moans inspiring him to slide them in and out to match the rhythm of his mouth. "Shit, Red…" I moaned loudly as the pleasure got more intense, my heart picking up even more speed as my hips moved with him. Hearing me moan his name caused Red to let out a moan of his own, the vibrations sending me over the edge. "Fuck! Red!" I screamed as the pleasure shattered over me, my mind going blank as my fingers tangled in his black hair. Eventually the waves slowed down and I dropped my hands, focusing on trying to catch my breath.

"You're loud…" Red laughed quietly, slight amusement in his voice as he moved himself over me, his somehow still cold nose touching mine. As he went to press his lips to mine, a loud ringing sounded from his pocket. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at the thought of someone trying to have a phone call with Red as he picked up the x-transceiver and put it to his ear. As I expected, he didn't say hello, but someone on the other end started talking anyways. While Red sat on the edge of the bed with the person talking to him, I felt my heart start to return to normal, my body cooling down and my breath returning to a regular pace. Reaching to the side of the bed I grabbed my clothes, sliding the shirt over my head and pulling my underwear up, letting myself fall back against the bed. Taking in a deep, satisfied breath, I noticed that my shirt now smelled like Red's snow and pine smell, as well as Green's smell already on the shirt, causing me to smile.

"K." Was all Red said after about five minutes, hanging up the phone and turning to look over at me. Standing up and grabbing his hat from Pika, who jumped onto his shoulder, he looked back to me and gave the cutest smile I'd ever seen in my life as he waved and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3- It Begins

I couldn't stop my eyes from closing and drifting off to sleep not long after Red had left, Scar's heated body curled up in my arms as while we slept. The door opening slightly caught my attention but I didn't feel like opening my eyes or checking to see if it was Green or Red that had come to see me. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself around my arm and yanked me off the bed roughly, my eyes shooting open in anger as I prepared to punch whichever one it was. Terror soon replaced my anger as I realized the person in front of me was neither Red nor Green, but a tall, creepy looking man in black with a giant red 'R' embroidered on the front. Scar's growl filled the room as he prepare to pounce on the intruder, who let out a loud laugh as he moved his arms under mine, pulling me up as a shield, my struggling useless against him. What moves did Scar know? I had to remember! Smog…ember…bite... and roar? But he's a low level; I couldn't remember what level he was but I obviously hadn't trained him because the Pokedex had said that he evolved at level 24, which wasn't a high level to begin with. Oh shit, Greens Pokedex!

"Scar! Grab the Pokedex and bring it to Green! Hurry!" Scar's ears went back at the instructions, his feet planted for a few seconds until he turned to the nightstand, grabbing the Pokedex and bolting out the open door. The grip around me tightened and the creepy laugh was in my ear as I shuddered, still kicking my feet and cursing that I still didn't have any pants.

"Very smart of you to take away the Pokedex. How did you know that was our second objective?"

"Fuck you." I spat as I thrashed around, trying desperately to kick him if I could.

"Stop struggling you pest!" The grunt shouted angrily as one of my feet finally connected with his knee. A sharp blow to the back of my head blackened my vision and caused my lungs to stop working for a few seconds, the pressure on my arms was released as I fell to the ground, I tried to control how to breathe and see as I felt his boot connect with the back of my head.

"Red…G-Green…" I whispered softly as my consciousness slipped away from me.

As vulnerable as being unconscious left me I had to say that I preferred it as the pain returned all over my body when I started to come to my senses, specifically the throbbing in the back of my head reminding me that I should try and get a feel of the situation before I open my eyes. Controlling my breathing so it seemed like I was still asleep, I tried to listen for any sounds, to no avail. Whatever I was laying on was cold and hard, probably concrete, there was something even colder wrapped around my ankle, and to my embarrassment I still wasn't wearing any pants. At least I still had Greens shirt on; the smell of dingy basement was washed out by the snow and pine smell of Red and the unexplainable, amazing scent of Green. Where the hell was I? The red 'R' that was embroidered on the shirt of that creepy man, I remembered that it signified Team Rocket, but I thought they were disbanded? I knew that Giovanni was pissed at Red, but would he go this far? Was it even him? Maybe they were trying to punish Red and Green by taking me away, because they made their leader, Giovanni, disappear? My mind ran in circles trying to figure out exactly what was happening, but nothing seemed to make sense, black patches in my memory preventing me from putting simple pieces of the puzzle together. Getting frustrated at my incompetence I decided to slowly open my silver eyes and look around instead. I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding when I saw that nobody was around, although it wasn't too much of a good thing as I discovered that I was right about the concrete and the dingy basement smell. I was in a dark room, the dirty cement floor was cold, and there was a steel chain around my ankle, holding me to the floor. Steel bars sealed me off from the door with a tiny window where yellow light spilled in, illuminating the several locks not only on the jail cell but also on the door. As loneliness started to fight the sense of fear at the fact that I didn't even have Scar, the one thing from my past that I slightly remembered, I scooted myself back to the corner, pulling my knees to my chest and stretching Green's shirt over them to keep me warmer. Burying my face in my knees I inhaled deeply, the two smells merging together and slightly calming me down, stoping the tears that were tingling at the corner of my eyes from spilling over.

"Green…Red…"

***

"Green? Are you here?"

"I'm in here." Green answered as he waved his hand without looking up from some papers. Professor Oak had asked him to come down so he could look at something strange in the Pokedex but by the time Green arrived, he had forgotten that he didn't have it. Luckily, Red was at home visiting instead of up on that stupid mountain so he came by, hence here they were, staring at some papers trying to figure out exactly what Professor Oak wanted them to know while he went out to experiment on the small malfunction that Blue had pointed out to him.

"Why are you in Pallet Town?"

"Gramps called me in." Green said as he looked up to see their visitor, her long blonde hair up in a pony-tail that wasn't covered by a straw hat today, her Pikachu with a flower running to see Pika. "Why are you here Yellow?"

"Well, I heard that Red was in…" She started, a small blush forming on her face as she looked around but didn't see him.

"Yeah, he had said he'd be right back."

"That's not why I came here though, you scared me!" Yellow complained in an agitated tone, crossing her arms as her eyes searched for Red.

"What do you mean?" Green questioned slowly, as Yellow shook her head.

"I went to the Gym to see if Red was there and the doors were left wide open, and the place was a mess. I thought you were more responsible then that." Green felt the blood disappear from his face as he paled and stood up slowly, walking over to Yellow as her face went from angry to worry. "Are you ok? Green?"

"What do you mean the Gym was open?"

"The doors were open and all the things inside were tossed over. You didn't leave it open?"

"Shit!" Green yelled suddenly, bolting past Yellow and bursting out of the lab, his green eyes searching frantically for a missing Red. He couldn't have left; his Pika was still beside him looking up at him concerned. "RED!" Green yelled again, cupping his hands around his mouth in an attempt to make himself louder.

"Green, what's happening?" Yellow begged as she tugged on his shirt.

"Chuu!" Pika suddenly cried, jumping on Green's shoulders and pushing his head to the side.

"Oh no…" Green whispered as he let himself fall to his knees, landing in front of Scar with the Pokedex in its mouth, its ears and tail down as it sadly sat down in front of him, dropping the Pokedex from its mouth.

"Green! Tell me what's happening!" Yellow begged again, as she looked down at the Houndour.

"No, Yellow, you tell me!" Green said hopefully, turning to look at her as she nodded, kneeling down and putting her hand on Scar's head and closing her eyes. "What do you see? What happened?"

"His words are frantic, but his memories are clear. There's a girl with brown hair and silver eyes being held up by…Oh, a Team Rocket grunt! This Pokedex, it's yours Green?" Green grabbed his Pokedex from off the ground, opening it and nodding slowly.

"She's gone…"

"Not for long." Red growled angrily, shocking both of them as they turned to see him standing by the door with Professor Oak.

"Scar, where did they go?" Yellow asked as the Houndour shook its head, whimpering slightly.

"This is bad." Professor Oak mumbled slowly as Yellow looked at everyone, then back at Scar. She saw the memories of who took that girl, but she also saw everything Houndour knew, all the way back to when Red and Green caught him and gave him to the girl as a present. Parts where Red and Green would enter that small room were blanked out but Yellow guessed that they were in the Gym.

"Arcanine!" Green commanded as he threw a ball, the light flashing to reveal the large orange and black dog Pokémon, who he held out his Pokedex to. "I need you to use your nose to try and find someone." Suddenly a long howl sounded from Arcanine, indicating that he had a scent that wasn't Green's or Scars as Green jumped onto it's back, holding out his hand for Red to jump up as well. Accepting his hand, he was pulled up onto its back, holding up an empty Pokeball that sucked Scar into it, he put it in his pockets as they bolted off into the distance.

"She's very important to them." Yellow whispered as they watched the shadow of Arcanine disappear into the distance. "Is that why Team Rocket took her?"

"Yes. They all grew up together..." Professor Oak nodded with a grave look on his face, making it obvious that he was worried as well. "Red, Green, Grey."

***

"I guess this is it. Arcanine and Growlithe have extremely sensitive noses." Green said as he jumped down, Red following him. Looking up they found themselves staring at a beaten down building hidden just outside Viridian City. "I guess it's an old base of theirs."

"Yeah."

"Arcanine, can you pinpoint the area she's being held in?" Green asked as the Pokémon put its nose on the ground, running around the battered building a few times before nodding and leading them over to a corner of the building with a bolted door.

"So you came?" A voice questioned from around them, a flash of light passing to reveal several Arbok and Golbats.

"Tch. You think that's going to stand a chance against us?" Green snickered as Red threw a Pokeball, sending out Pika as its cheeks sparked with electricity. "Flamethrower!"

"Iron tail." They commanded, flames billowing out of Arcanines mouth as Pikas tail started to shine while it jumped into the air, slamming its tail into several Golbat.

"Pathetic! Where is she?" Green demanded as all the Pokémon before them fell. "Hmph. He's gone. Coward."

"You take a hostage to lure out the champion and a gym leader, and you attack with this?" Red scoffed angrily as he looked down at Scars shaking Pokeball. "Hm?"

"Is it trying to say no?" Green questioned as Scar continued to move around in his Pokeball, his head moving back and forth.

"Did you really think we'd take her somewhere so close?" The voice piped up again from the bushes. "We know you have an Arcanine, Viridian Gym Leader Green. We're not so stupid as to hold her so close to the town."

"We'll find her no matter where you keep her." Green argued as he called out his Scizor to snip the locks on the door.

"First one of you chases our leader away and then the other takes his place in the Gym? You'll never get her back. Not until we're done with her."

"What does that mean?" Red yelled angrily as the hidden grunt just laughed, his voice fading off into the distance. Pivoting around Green angrily kicked the door in as it slammed against the wall inside, light flowing in to illuminate an empty basement room with jail cell bars, a chain to hold someone down to the floor in the corner.

"She was here, we were just to slow." Green whispered sadly as they looked down at the chains on the floor, small amounts of red blood on them. "She should have kept the Pokedex…I could have borrowed Blue's and then we'd have a chance to find her when all three of them synchronized."

"She was thinking about you, not her." Red replied in his blank voice, placing his hand on Green's shoulder as he tried to lead him back up the steps.

"We should grab one of those Golbats and bring them to Yellow, maybe they have something in their memory that we can use."

"Yeah. Saur, tie them up." Red nodded as his Venusaur appeared wrapping its vines around a Golbat as Green pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to call the Professor and see if he can dig anything up on any Team Rocket sightings."

"Check the Gym." Red added as he started walking away, Saur following him down the narrow path, trampling some trees as it went. Taking Red's advice Green jumped onto his Arcanine and took off towards his Gym hoping there'd be something left behind that they could use. It only took him about three minutes to get to the Gym with Arcanines speed. Yellow must have closed the doors when she left but when Green stepped inside he understood why she was so worried. There were papers thrown everywhere, things knocked over, holes punched in the walls in an attempt to find the hidden room that Grey was in.

"Maybe the cameras…" Green thought out loud to himself as he ejected the tapes and put them in his pockets. There wasn't much that he could do here, so he should be able to inspect everything and get back to Pallet town at the same time Red got there since he was walking. Turning the corner to see the door for Grey's room wide open Green sighed. "We should have trained her, not hidden her. There's nothing here, let's go back and look at the tapes Arcanine."

"Red, you're back!" Yellow smiled as the Professor's lab door opened, revealing Red and Saur with the Golbat in its vines who extended them across the room and stopped in front of Yellow. Nodding without being asked Yellow extended her hand and placed it on the Golbats head, closing her eyes as she sifted through its memories.

"Anything?" Red asked after a while as he looked over to see Green bounding down the path.

"Not very much… the Golbat did see Grey in the abandoned old place that you were at, but she's not there anymore…the same guy that was in Scar's memories brought her there but someone else took her after that."

"Grandpa, I have tapes from my Gym, they didn't take them."

"Here, just let me get this out…" Professor Oak mumbled to himself as he took the tapes from Green and put the first one in a projector.

"The ones from Grey's room." Green confirmed as they saw a video of Grey blushing on the bed, the two boys standing in front of her as Red pat Green on the shoulder and left. "Uh, we should just fast forward past this." Green urged frantically as his face turned pink, pushing the button to skip everything just as he pushed her against the wall.

"Uhm. Keep going…" Red mumbled until they came to a part where Grey was alone and sleeping on the bed, Scar curled up in her arms. The door opened to reveal a grunt moving over to her, grabbing her by the arms and lifting her as she kicked and tried to wiggle herself free. Green and Red could feel the anger inside them rise as she ordered Scar to escape with the Pokedex, her foot connecting with his knee as he threw her to the ground and kicked her in the back of the head.

"Red…G-Green…" Grey whispered as the grunt looked up at the camera and smiled, throwing something at it as static took over.

"Bastards." Red whispered as Green closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing and calm down.

"What about the other tape?" Yellow asked as Professor Oak nodded and switched the tapes. "Hey, look…" She continued as they watched the grunt take Grey out of the room and pass her to someone else.

"What?" Professor Oak asked as Yellow stopped the tape and pointed at the screen.

"Look, he's cleaning something up! Is that…"

"It looks like ash?" Green questioned as they all leaned in to try and get a better look.

"Volcanic ash? Didn't Cinnabar Island erupt not long ago?" Yellow asked as Professor Oak nodded, turning on a computer and dialling a number. After a few rings the familiar face of Blaine appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Oak! It's been a while, what can I help you with?"

"Hello Blaine. Team Rocket has taken Grey, and we found volcanic ash on the tapes. Have there been any issues with them there?"

"If you mention it, yes, but not enough to involve anyone. It's been just some grunts running around trying to cause trouble."

"Does one look like this?" Green asked as he held up the screen the tapes were playing on and pointed to the Grunt that kicked Grey.

"Yes actually, he seems to be second in command here. I've tried to catch him many times but the crimes have been so small that it hasn't been a priority…"

"It is now." Green smiled as Red nodded, both of them sending out their flying Pokémon, Aerodactyl and Charizard, taking to the skies before anyone could turn around.

"Do you think she's here?" Blaine asked as Professor Oak sighed.

"I hope so."

"Me too." Yellow mumbled as she pet her Pikachu sadly.

***

"If you would just talk this would go a lot smoother." The creepy grunt laughed as he tapped his feet against the ground. They had moved me from wherever they had me last quickly; blindfolding me so that I couldn't see where we were flying too, but this new place looked a lot like the other one.

"I told you, I don't remember."

"I don't believe you."

"That's too bad for you, because even if I did remember I wouldn't tell you."

"We'll see about that." The grunt threatened as he got to his feet, walking over to me and stepping on the cold metal chain around my ankle, causing it to cut more into my skin, and I could feel the blood trickling down my foot but I refused to make a noise. He had been doing this same punishment whenever I didn't talk, and the first time I couldn't help but cry out which seemed to please him. Eventually he moved his foot and stomped out of the room, locking the doors from the outside as I released my tongue from in between my teeth. My tongue wasn't the only thing that hurt though, although it was sore from biting it to stop from crying out in pain, the back of my head was still throbbing and now my ankle was probably going to get infected.

"All because I won't talk…" I sighed and leaned back against the wall. The dingy basement smell was starting to seep into the shirt I was wearing, taking away the only source of comfort I had found in being captured. "But I really don't remember…" I whispered as the tears stung behind my eyes, threatening to spill over. "Red, Green…please find me soon…"

"They'll never find you." A female voice answered as she laughed. "We know all about them. What Pokémon they have, what Professor Oak has access to. We know everything there is to know to make sure they'll never find you."

"You don't know them as well as you think then."

"Do you know them as well as you think?"

"W-what do you mean?" I countered as another laugh bounced around the room. Where was she?

"If you honestly don't remember anything… then you don't remember them either, do you?"

"…No…"

"And yet you trust them to save you? You're so upset about being in this room half naked with strangers, yet you didn't know them there either."

"It was different."

"How? Because we're hurting you instead of kissing you?"

"Go away."

"Why? Am I making you think of something you hadn't considered before? If you grew up with them why are you so weak when Red is the champion and Green is a Gym Leader?"

"I don't know…"

"And why were they keeping you locked up? They should have just trained you instead, shouldn't they?"

"I said I don't know."

"They admitted to both having feelings for you, why don't they react with jealousy over the other?"

"I don't know!" I screamed throwing my hands over my ears and tucking my knees up against my chest, my heart racing as all her words swirled in my head.

"Face it girl, you were nothing but a hostage there just as you are here." Silence followed her cruel laugh and I wasn't sure if she was actually gone or if the sound of my heart racing in my ears drowned out her words, but I kept them there anyways, trying to ignore what she said. I didn't know the answers to the questions she asked, or what they had taken me in the first place you find out. I could feel my thoughts spinning out of control, but I couldn't find a way to stop them even though I knew deep down they weren't true.

"If I was just a hostage…then they aren't coming for me…they'll just find a new girl. Is that what you're saying? How did you know what happened between us in that room?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. So you'd best try and work out your memory loss before we get back. Because either you remember, or we get rid of you." A loud explosion caught my attention as I uncovered my ears to hear several people yelling what sounded like orders and footsteps running past the door, which was suddenly swung open, a girl that I assumed was the one talking to me just now marching in with a blindfold in her hand. Her words were still spinning in my head, forming a bitter cloud in my chest to form, darkening my already negative mood as she grabbed my arm and pulled me roughly to my feet. "Get up, we're going." She barked as she let go to tie the blindfold around my head.

"Fuck you." I scoffed as I let my legs give out, not even bothering to try to stand as her face darkened and she knelt down holding the blindfold up to my eyes. Turning my head quickly, the blindfold slid up my forehead causing me to laugh as her frustration grew.

"No blindfold then!" She growled. Pain stabbed at my shoulders as she roughly arranged my arms behind me with one hand, unlocking my ankle only when she had a firm grip on me.

"I'm not standing or walking."

"You will if you don't want to be dragged along the concrete!"

"I don't care." I smiled up at her, as she glared down at me, pulling me by the arms as she dragged me out of the door. The pain of the concrete scraping across my bare legs wasn't as bad as the pain in my shoulders as she dragged me, but I wasn't going to walk. Looking up at her frowning face I let out a laugh. "Are you angry? Gee, that sucks. I mean, it was you that inspired me to change my mood, after all. That was the whole point of your little speech, wasn't it? To make me upset enough to rat them out? Tch, you're pathetic. I don't know where Giovanni is, I don't care where he is, and you'll never find him. Because he probably thinks you're pathetic too."

"Shut up you maggot!" She yelled as she pulled on my arms, lifting me off the ground as she pivoted her weight, slamming me into the wall, my vision flickered with little white spots but I laughed anyways.

"Haha! I don't know what you idiots did to cause an explosion in your own headquarters, but hurting me isn't going to make you any less stupid."

"That's not what happened!" She yelled back out of anger, a look crossing her face as she continued to drag me down the hallway at a faster pace.

"What's happening then…?" I asked quietly as she ignored me, pulling me as fast as she could until she came to a door. I wasn't sure how strong my legs would be, especially with my ankle in the condition it was in but a smirk crossed my face as I spread my legs, hooking my ankles on the door frame and preventing her from going forwards as she jerked back. As much as everything on me hurt I couldn't help but burst into laughter, even when she kicked both my knees, making my legs fall from the door.

"I figured you'd try to escape again." A voice growled low as my laughter caught in my throat, my heart stopping as the girl stopped dragging me, cursing repeatedly. I could feel my eyes gloss over as I tried to turn around but her grip on my shoulders stopped me. I hadn't realized that she had actually made me think they weren't coming, but my reaction to his voice washed all her words away, my mind calming and the pain numbing.

"Green!" I yelled as I struggled against her grip, getting nothing but more pain. As I stopped struggling I noticed that there was a shadow coming down the long hallway that we had just come out of, and I could hear footsteps pounding against the concrete until I could make out the figure of Red. He was running down the hallway with Saur behind him, his crimson eyes that I thought looked scary before looked terrifying now, almost glowing with anger as they glared daggers at the girl holding me. Did Green look that angry? I wondered as Saur's vines whizzed past me, wrapping around the girls body in a split second as it lift her up, her grip slowly sliding off my arms as I rose with her until she finally let go. I wasn't very high up but I was still grateful that Green caught me before I fell on my face, his arms holding mine gently from behind. His grip loosened for a split second before he pivoted me around and wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug that I would have returned if the pain in my shoulders didn't prevent me from moving my arms. I felt another pair of arms loop around my body to embrace me as the familiar chill of Red's skin set in. The tears stung at my eyes again but this time I couldn't stop them as I buried my face into Green's neck, teardrops landing on his neck and shirt.

"We finally found you." Red whispered into my ear as I felt my conscious slip away again.

***

When I came to again I almost expected to be on cement again but instead I was on a soft bed, what I assumed was Scar was curled up under one of my arms as I heard water dripping, a warm facecloth touching my ankle as I jerked awake when it burned.

"Sorry." Green smiled softly as he withdrew the facecloth and started dabbing gently at the dried blood around the wound. A gloved hand made its way into my vision as it touched m shoulder, lightly pushing me back into a lying down position as I realized that my head wasn't on a pillow, but Red's lap as he smiled down at me while Green cleaned my ankle.

"You ok?" He asked as I shrugged, wincing at the pain in my shoulders when I did so.

"Better then I was." I joked as I looked down to see Green rubbing a weird gel on my ankle, making the pain start to numb away as he grabbed some gauze and wrapped it up, giving me a huge smile as he finished.

"Thank you…Both of you." I smiled softly as I felt Scar's tongue lick my cheek, his tail wagging as he did.

"Of course." Red laughed as he brushed my bangs out of my eyes and helped me sit up.

"But, me and Red decided on something."

"What?"

"He's going to come down off that stupid mountain and stay at my place with me and you. You won't be alone again; you'll always be with either both of us or one of us."

"And we're going to train you." Red added as Green nodded in agreement.

"We'll start with Scar, and then get you some more Pokémon after. But for now, I'm lending you Charizard."

"And I'm giving you Saur."

"Will they listen to me?" I questioned as I remembered how you need badges for some Pokémon to respect you.

"Normally no, they wouldn't, but you shouldn't have to command them, they'll just be extra protection."

"Here." Red added as he held out his hand to me, a small chain with a medium sized orb dangling from it.

"A necklace?" I asked as I struggled to lift my arm and grab it from him, putting it around my neck.

"It's Scar's Pokeball. We disguised it so that no matter what you can have him with you without anybody but us three knowing." Green explained as he touched the center of the orb, opening it to reveal the inside of a Pokeball. A smile crossed my face as I looked down at Scar and my gift and nodded.

"Alright. I will get stronger." I nodded as Scar let out a howl.


End file.
